Forever Love
by RoleModel2
Summary: Harm and Mac Fluff. Created by jagdreamer and rolemodel2


**Forever Love **

Disclaimer: We don't own JAG. We wish!

**THIS STORY WAS MADE BY: jagdreamer (hotbaby911) and RoleModel2  
**  
Enjoy.

1230 Zulu 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Mac knocks on Harm's office door, "Enter!" Harm says, not looking up.

Mac walks in and shuts the door, "Hey flyboy, take a break and come to lunch with your favorite ninja girl."

"Right now?" He questions, looking up from his paperwork..

"No next year." Mac answered sarcastically, but smiling, "Yeah right now. Looks like you can use a break." She added in.

"Alright, let me finish up."

"Sure, just hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry?" He grinned.

"When I have food in my stomach, now come on!"

"Cute, real cute, marine." He looked up at her and saw her dace. "Alright, alright, I'm done, lets go."

"Finally!" She muttered, teasingly under her breath.

Harm stood up and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of his office. He leaned down to her and whispered, "And for the record, you're my only ninja girl, not to mention my favorite." Her skin tingled from where his hand was and her heart raced from what he said. "So where do you want to go? Anywhere special?" Harm asked her.

"Depends on how much you're willing to spend on me." Mac teased, smirking.

"Oh so now I'm buying?" Harm answered back

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Mac replied, stepping into the elevator.

Harm's grin grew wider, "Oh you're gonna pay for that marine!"

"No actually I think you're the only one paying for anything." Mac remarked, winking.

Harm felt his heart flip with her wink. "So where are we going for lunch?" Harm questioned stepping into the elevator as well, but facing her.

"Well we could always try that Chinese restaurant down the street we seem to like a lot."

"Well we could…or we could try somewhere new like the new French restaurant a block from the Chinese on."

"Oh getting a little romantic, are we commander? French?"

"Nothing but the best for you, Sarah."

Mac blushed lightly and Harm grinned. Mac tried to hide it by pretending to rub her nose but Harm caught it and grinned even wider. 'I love it when she blushes. She's so beautiful.'

"Should we go in the same car or separate?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

"Same. Yours or mine?" Harm questioned when the elevator door opened.

"Yours?" Mac answered, stepping out of the elevator and feeling Harm's hand once again on the back of her back.

"Yours is fine. It really doesn't matter, as long as we get there." Mac teased smirking.

Harm, "Alright." Harm and Mac walked over to Harm's car and upon arriving Harm opened the passenger door for Mac then ventured back to his side. Harm got into the drivers side and put his keys into the ignition. He turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking lot. "You can find a station if you would like to."

Mac reached over and switched through several radio stations till she recognized a son that she knew well. She found PST. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed and Harm laughed.

"What?" He asked in amusement.

"I LOVE THIS SONG SOOO MUCH!" Mac started singing to it and Harm laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Mac questioned, smiling.

Harm shrugged, "You." Mac rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on Harm, you know you want to sing along too!"

"Oh no I don't think so, marine."

"Come on Harm."

"I'll pass." Harm stated, shaking his head.

"Please??" Mac pleaded, giving a mock sad face. 'How can he resist that face?'

"Colonel…" He said playfully.

She started dancing playfully in her seat and she poked his side, "Harm pllllllease?"

Harm finally gave in, "Fine." Mac smiled and started to sing with Harm.

"I knew I could make you give in." Mac grinned.

"Only you have that power, marine." Harm pointed out.

'Hmmm, I wonder what other powers I have over him.' She thought to herself.

Harm smiled, "We're here."

"Finally, only took y9ou 15 minutes!" She said dramatically.

"You'll pay for that comment later, Mackenzie." Harm grinned.

"We'll see."

Harm came up behind her and poked both her sides, "I'll get you when you least expect it, jarhead!"

She jumped and grinned when he did that, "I'm looking forward to it."

They both exchanged grins as they walked into the French restaurant. A nice lady seated them and gave them menus. They ordered their meals and ate contently.

"So how are we doing on this case? How much do we have so far?" Mac asked.

"We're almost done, it should be an open and shut case." Harm explained picking at his food.

"Okay do you want to get together tonight and see if we can finish it? I want to get it out of the way."

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me."

"Your apartment or mine?"

"Yours."

"Okay."

"How bout I pick up Chinese food on the way over?"

"Oh you are all about takeout today aren't you?"

Harm smiled, "Of course."

"What happened to healthy Harm?" Mac laughed.

"He fell in love." Harm whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"Nothing." Harm said with a smile.

"No you said something, what was it? You're not sliding this time, flyboy."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He said. He looked at his watch, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah we have to get back."

"Okay."

They left the restaurant, after paying and went back to JAG. They got our of the car and walked back into the building and into their offices.

"Okay, Harm, I'll see you tonight. I have a little bit of work to do before I leave. Come over around 1900, ok?"

"Ok, will do, ninja girl." And with that he surprised her by kissing her cheek. Mac blushed as he walked away. 'He treats me like a princess and I've pushed him away. I'm an idiot!'

1859 Local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

There was a knock at the door and she went to go answer it, seeing Harm standing there with Chinese food in one hand and a single rose in the other.

Mac opened the door and smiled, "Almost on time."

"Hey I'm a minute early this time!"

"Maybe on your watch, but not on mine." Mac teased, moving out of the way so that Harm could come in.

Harm grinned then handed her the yellow rose, "I stopped and go you a rose, so now you have to forgive me."

"Oh no, don't think that one rose is gonna make me forgive you."

"Well the rose might not, but this will…" He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she had to cave. Her knees went a little weak and she felt a little woozy and lost her balance. Harm caught her in his arms and they stared into each other's eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" Harm whispered, searching her face.

"No one has ever said that to me and meant it."

"Well I can assure you that I defiantly mean it. You are so beautiful." Mac blushed and Harm smiled, "And you're even more beautiful when you blush." He lightly caressed her back with his hand and Mac couldn't get over the feeling of his hand there.

"Uhh…maybe we should have dinner." 'Way to ruin the moment, jarhead!' She kicked herself mentally.

"Sure lets eat in the living room on the couch." Harm suggested.

"Okay that works."

They grabbed the stuff and sat on the floor, putting the food on the table after sitting in a comfortable silence while eating, Harm spoke, "So how have you been feeling?"

"Ever since the surgery, my back has been feeling a lot better, but every once in a while it'll be sore." Mac explained.

"How is feeling now?" Harm questioned softly.

"A little sore."

"I can give you a massage, if you'd like."

'Anything to feel your hands on me.' "Yeah that would be nice."

Harm sat on the couch and spread his legs then patted the space between them causing Mac to smile and scoot between them, "You comfortable?"

"Yes, very, thank you." Mac answered. Soon Harm started pressing his hands against her shoulders, which made Mac moan softly. "That feels so good."

He decided to do a little more than give Mac a massage and he gently ran his finger of the back of her neck. Mac shuttered at the feel of his fingers. He noticed her shiver and did it again. He ran his finger behind her ear then bent down to whisper in her ear, "You okay?"

"Yes." Mac whispered, huskily.

"You cold?"

"No, not anymore, I'm rather warm now."

Harm kept massaging her shoulders, but he couldn't just look at her neck anymore. He leaned down and placed a feather like kiss on the back of her neck.

Mac moaned softly and leaned into Harm, which made Harm smile and let him know that she was enjoying it.

Harm kissed a spot right below her ear and he thought he heard a giggle, but wasn't sure.

"You like that, marine?" Harm whispered, huskily.

Mac giggled and moaned at the same time, "Uh, maybe."

"Maybe? Well I can fix that." Harm whispered than ran his hands slowly down her side all the way down to the edge of her thigh then back up.

Mac melted under his touch. Her heart was starting to race and her breathing wasn't at all steady. She was feeling a little weak. Harm leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "How bout now?"

Mac could barely speak breath, let alone talk, "Uh…" was all she got out. Her heart was racing too fast to form a sentence.

Harm smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

He snuck his hand under the top of her shirt, covering her back and ran his fingers in a small circle. He leaned down to her ear and kissed the very tip. Harm then moved from her ear to her neck and started kissing her neck gently. "Mmm, Harm." Mac mumbled, rolling her head to the side of her neck.

"You like this colonel?" He whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine.

"Y-yes." Mac stumbled. He blew on her neck to see what would happen then he blew in her ear and she quickly covered it, "Harm?" Mac questioned huskily, turning to look at him. "Kiss me."

"Not yes colonel…" Harm whispered, his mouth two centimeters from her lips. Harm pulled back a little and then kissed her forehead. Mac sat of the couch and Harm brought his hand up to her cheek to caress her face, "You're so beautiful. I know I said it before, but I'll say it again. I hope you don't get tired of hearing it."

Mac smiled softly, "I'd never get tired of hearing that from you."

"Good because you're going to hear it a lot, Ms. Mackenzie." Harm explained. Mac smiled and then kissed the side of her face.

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Mac put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Harm pulled her to sit in his lap. "Harm…" She pulled away from his lips and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Oh baby, I'm in love with you too."

Harm held Mac in his arms as the both sat contently on the couch. As they lay there, comfortable with just snuggling together, Mac started to say something, "Harm, we're not going to work on the case ton-" but she trailed off as she heard, "Mac I Feel Like a Woman", by Shania Twain come on the radio and she started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Harm questioned, watching her laugh. Then out of nowhere, he heard, "MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN." Being shouted from the stereo.

"THAT!" Mac exclaimed, trying not to laugh too loud.

"And what's so wrong with that song?" Harm asked, trying not to look amused, but trying to fake being hurt.

"I just think it's funny to know that you listen to that song."

"And what's so wrong about me listening to that song?"

"Well considering it says, "Man I Feel Like a Woman", makes it quite interesting." Mac giggled.

She laughed a little more than added, "I could just imagine you dancing in the kitchen singing this song."

Mac couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a burst of giggles from the image she just put in her head.

"Marine you're asking for it." Harm whispered warningly in her ear.

"And what are you going to do, flyboy?"

He poked her side and warned playfully, "Stop and you won't have to find out." But as he poked her side, she giggled again and moved her arm to block his hand. "Is somebody ticklish?" He whispered as he trailed his fingers down her side.

"No." Mac lied, but giggled and he trailed his finger down her side again.

"I think you are."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little ticklish." She confessed, knowing she shouldn't have done that. She had a funny feeling he was about to tickle the hell out of her.

"Oh really? He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"I think you're more than a little ticklish." He leaned to her ear and ran his finger down the backside of her other ear, "I think you're really ticklish."

"Mmm, so?" Mac questioned turning so that she was looking into his eye."

"So I think I need to teach you a lesson."

"What did I do?"

"You laughed at me, so now I'm going to teach you a lesson." Harm explained then kissed her lips gently.

"Oh really? How you gonna do that?" Mac questioned, licking her lips.

"Like this." Harm whispered his lips centimeters away from hers. He reached his fingers down to Mac's side and started tickling her.

"Harm!" She screamed, while laughing and wiggling around profusely.

Harm laughed, "You thought I was gonna kiss you."

"Yeah…ssttoopp!" Mac spit out between her laughing. Harm tackled her and pinned her below him as he continued his attack on her sides. "Please stop!" She continued laughing.

"Oh no marine, you're gonna pay. You laughed at me and hurt this poor flyboys feelings." He teased playfully while moving to tickle her stomach. Mc went to grab his hands to stop him, but he moved them away and teased her. She tried to catch her breath as he paused, but he caught her off guard and tickled her other side. Mac wiggled under his fingers, trying her hardest to break free, but she couldn't because she was laughing so much.

"I see someone is really ticklish on her sides, huh?" He teased. "You give up?"

"Yes…ye…yes…stop!" She laughed, unable to form a sentence.

He stopped and laid there, her under him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you baby, and I always will."

"I love you too, and I think…" She paused, "…I think I just found the perfect man." She smiled brightly.

"Me too, Sarah, me too! Only…I found the perfect woman." He said sweetly. They smiled sweetly at each other and kissed again…

THE END

HARM AND MAC FOREVER!


End file.
